Lifeless A Shadamy Fanfiction
by Mylife937
Summary: In this world, Amy Rose...never existed... But someone named Eve did... but she died tragically in the great Dark War against Mephilies. Now a new creation is made, and is the exact image of her...what will happen..?


"Rogue, please go get the group for me. I have something I want to tell him... quickly now my darling..."

The white bat left the room obediently, Her metal limbs creaking as she walked. Eyes a lifeless shell focused forward, not bothering to look on the world of war anymore... The large door easily opened to her unnatural force and groaned in protest. But she did not cringe at the deafening sound... she continued forward...a broken doll who now only knew how to obey a broken master. And the broken master now looked out on the desolate land that was once Mobius, A place he used to call home. Now a victim of his cruel tyranny. He remembered when it was alive and when a blue hedgehog would run for miles to save people from his stupid attempts to gain the worlds obedience. And now he had it... but he in fact did not rule... For soon... Mephilies came...

He remembered the blue hedgehog trying his best to stop him... but in a failed attempt. He was so badly beaten. And then the world was next, Mephilies had won, destroying everything in his path. But what he did not know was that the blue hedgehog was not gone. For he was here with him...

"Eggman..." whispered a tired voice "What are you working on now..?"

He turned and saw the blue hedgehog walk into the room... his form still the same, but his eyes were tired, and dead... there was no laughter in his small smile, only hollowness. Eggman smiled mischievously:

"Why what ever do you mean, Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Even the dead smile faded from his face as he looked closer at what lied on the table in front of him. His eyes shrouded with sorrow as he looked continuously... He was only 19, but he had suffered so much in the past 3 years.

"Eggman...why?" he asked, his voice laced with guilt and sorrow "Why did you have to make her in the spitting image...? You just remind me that she isn't coming back... not after what happened then..."

The mischievous smile faded as the room was filled with the remembrance of blood... He looked back at his creation... Her unnatural beauty throwing even him off.

"Because sometimes we need hope in an unexpected package... and I think that maybe you and the others need something to smile at... I terrorized you for years, but I noticed that no one made you all smile like that, not like she did... She truly is beautiful...isn't she?"

Sonic gazes at the look alike

"She looks a lot like Eve Rose..."

Eggman smiles sadly at the once spirited rival.

"Yes, she certainly does... but she's not... her name is Amelia...**Amelia** Rose..."

Just as he said that the doors creak open again, 7 people flooding in after Rogue. Knuckles the Echidna, Tails the fox, Sally the Squirrel, Cream the Rabbit, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, and Shadow the Hedgehog. All poised and ready to fight, although their faces said otherwise. Eggman and Sonic pry their eyes from the creation and turn to the rebels standing there at there feet... All skeptically gazing at the rivals. Eggman turns back and lifts the creation up, sitting her up for the group to see. And see they did, gazing in shock as the creation slowly woke from her lifeless slumber, Her beautiful long pink hair flowing down her back, and eyes opening to show sparkling green eyes she swung her legs off the table and sat up more properly than Eggman had her, her white gown flowing like a river around her legs only leaving her toes in view. And unlike the rest of Eggman's creations, when she awoke, she brought life in, her eyes were just like before. Not dead like the others...

She tilted her head at everyone questioningly, and looked closely. And even though she saw the lifeless group of individuals, she smiled warmly. And hopped off of the table. Turning to Eggman, she hugged him.

"Thank you Papa!" Letting go of the shocked Eggman, she hopped the stairs separating her and the group and landed in front of Tails, who gazed harshly at her. Cream was close to tears... and cried into her hands. Knuckles growled, his anger filling the room.

"HOW COULD YOU PULL SUCH A SICK JOKE!? WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" Tears spilling out as his eyes shot to Rogue "First you make my girlfriend a lifeless doll and then my little sister?! Eve deserves better than this!"

Knuckles gaze sweeps over Amelia. Hate pouring out of him...

"You will never replace her you heartless machine!" He scream. It was then that Cream broke, her wails filling the room as Knuckles joined in. Blaze turned away and Silver stared sadly at the creation. Rogue and Shadow...remained silent... and Tails...just stared at the creation, still staring at him and smiling... but as tears filled her eyes too. She was only awake for a few minutes, and all ready she was hated. She sinks to the floor, hiding her hurt behind her smile, lowering her head. And Tails gaze softens... he bends down and looks at her slowly.

"What's your name...?" He asks solemnly

She continues to stare down.

"Amy..." she whispers

At 17, Tails was the brains of the group, but he was also the most sensitive.

"Hello Big sister Amy... I'm Tails..." He smiled sadly.

Amy looked at him and her smile became full of sorrow

"I know... I was infused with Eve's memories...I remember everything from her... even her death..."

Tails looked shocked.

"Y-you remember? Everything?"

She nods.

"I remember, you loved her a lot, all of you. And I remember that we gave you a bracelet a few days before we passed... you still wear it, I can see it in your eyes... It was your last birthday present from her... I'm sorry Miles-I mean Tails. And I know I cannot replace her, but I can try to heal the spots in your hearts that died along with her... I can still try!"

Tails smiled wide...

"The welcome to the family... Amy Rose..."


End file.
